Disgaea: Infinite Twilight Player Guide
by storia de acero
Summary: The player guide to the newest Disgaea game! Note: This is not a real game just a fake one. Only recruiting Unlockable Ocs now.
1. Recruitment and Plot basics

Plot: There are 3 modes; Laharl, Adell, and Mao. In each one the 3 important female cast members are kidnapped by...someone you do not know. So the whole point is that the main characters go and "save" them.

Okay to all the people still reading this. I need some OCs for my guide. So that's where you guys come in. I need you all to create some OCs. Of course they have to be good, not bad, but, not amazing, got it!

Name:

Age:

Title:

Race:

Home:

Weapon Mastery:

Swords:

Axes:

Spears:

Bows:

Staffs:

Guns:

Scythes (will explain):

Claws (will explain):

Special Character Skills and level learned (max: 3)

Level Recruited*:

Looks:

Personality:

Extra:

Here is the list*

2-4

4-4, 5-1

9-1

9-4

11-4

Unlock able (only 5)

Have fun!


	2. Table Of Contents

Table of Contents

New Features...Chapter 1/3

Different Modes...Chapter 2/4

Prologue: ...Chapter 3/5

Ep One: The Theft ...Chapter 6/8

Ep. Two: Of Cowards and Thieves...Chapter 9/11

Ep. Three: Truths within the Lies... Chapter 12/14

Ep. Four: Logic and Reasons... Chapter 15/17

Ep. Five: The Beginning of the Hunt... Chapter 18/19

Ep. Six: Wings and Chains... Chapter 21/23

Ep. Seven: White Lotus, Red River...Chapter 24/26

Ep. Eight: Tints and Shades... Chapter 27/29

Ep. Nine: Foreboding Darkness Pt. 1...Chapter 30/32

Ep. Ten: Foreboding Darkness Pt. 2...Chapter 33/35

Ep. Eleven: Into the Darkness...Chapter 36/38

Ep. Twelve: Never-Ending Darkness... Chapter 39/41

Ep. Thirteen: Ever- Lasting Happiness... Chapter 42/44

Key

Chapter Number (without Recruit and Toc) /Actual Chapter Number (with Recruit and Toc)

Every Chapter will have 3 chapters, one for each mode.

Also I have never played Absence of Justice and I am looking for someone to help me write Mao's mode. Thank you everyone who submitted a character! Just some of you people chose the same places as others so I will post the ones who passed and what places you meet them. If you don't see your character then that means that spot is already taken or you need to change something.

List

2-4 Nishya

4-4 Alias

5-1 Rezel

9-4 Madkei Yamato

Well that's it for author notes. See you!

All rights reserved and all Ocs belong to respective creators.


	3. New things

**New Features**

Many things like Magichange, and catch and release will be kept. However there shall be new things included. Here is the list of them.**  
**

**Weapons**

Scythes: The Scythe is a standard weapon. It only does a quarter of a damage of a sword would do on the same person. However the scythe attacks the three squares in front of the person.

Example:

[ ][ ][ ]

[ ][V][ ]

[x][x][x]

Claws: Claws are one of the favorite weapons of a thief and ninja. It is the only weapon that allows multiple attacks. The users of a claw usually are speedy allowing them to get more attacks then slower characters.

Calculation of how much damage and how many times to attack.

X= speed

Y= attack

Y/15(X/15)

Therefore if you have 150 speed and attack you would do about 100 damage (yikes!)

**New Jobs**

Reaper: The only class that specializes in scythes. They can be identified by their skull hats.

Special: For every character dead ( ally and enemy) a Reaper stats increase by 5%

Hunter: Fast on foot and Good with a bow. That sentence completely describes hunters.

Special: For every monster on the field (enemy) a Hunter's stats increase by 10%

AN: Hello there here are the new characters that will be joining this cast

9-1 Genesis

11-4 Drake and Daimon

I will be visiting my relatives in a foreign country so I will be gone for 2 months or so. Don't be expecting many updates when I come back though.

Okay for all you wondering what is the difference between a hunter and an archer, the hunter has higher speed, defense and movement. Archer has higher hit and attack.

Well we can get the story going now. Prologue time!


End file.
